1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for quickly tightening shoelaces on a shoe and for locking the tightened laces without the need for tying a bow or other knot.
2. Background of the Art
The long-standing method of fastening a laced shoe or boot to one's foot has been to pull on the ends of the shoelaces to adjust the tension to the desirable comfort level, and then tie the ends of the shoelace together in a bow or other kind of knot. The bow or knot is tied in a fashion that will securely hold the laces at the proper tension level yet allow the wearer to untie the knot relatively easily.
In some circumstances, however, it is desirable to have an easier and quicker method of tightening and locking the shoelaces. A triathlon, for example, involves the successive events of swimming, biking, and running long distances, and the participants usually change their attire including their shoes between each event. A method of quickly tightening and fastening one's shoes would save time in a sporting event where speed is crucial. Children would also benefit from being able to quickly and easily fasten their shoes without having to learn how to tie shoelaces into a bow. Other persons may simply desire an alternative method of fastening their shoes.
Hook and loop type fasteners (e.g., Velcro.TM.) have been used in recent years to fasten shoes. Other devices for tightening and fastening shoelaces are disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,321; 4,967,454; 4,999,889; 5,029,371; and 5,097,573.